


Out Here?

by bakugxu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Little bit of Fluff, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Shameless Smut, Smut, Timeskip Armin Arlert, ahah, spoilers but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugxu/pseuds/bakugxu
Summary: Everyone is eating dinner that Niccolo made, outside in a pavilion by the new port that was built. After you finish, you and Armin sneak off wink wonkIdk but Armin says sorry a lot, oops?
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, armin arlert x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Out Here?

“This is so good.” I said as I stuffed my face with the rest of the pizza I had left on my plate that Niccolo made.  
“Well slow down (y/n), you’re gonna choke.” Armin warned but gave me a small laugh.  
I whined in response and chewed what was in my mouth.  
Levi squad and the Marleyans that we made stay on Paradis ate their dinner in groups at different tables.

“Maybe let them?” Connie spoke up with a snicker and I immediately looked up to glare at him.  
“That was mean, Connie.” Mikasa huffed, taking another bite of her food.  
“I was kidding. Just kidding.” Connie laughed again, making Jean shake his head.  
“Idiot.”

I continued to eat my pizza, picking off a green pepper and eating it alone before taking another bite.  
“I’m full, I’m gonna go shower before Eren uses all of the hot water.” Jean got up with his plate in hand, Eren making a snarky remark.

I swayed side to side slightly in content as I finished off my pizza. I picked up my cup and sipped my drink as an idea popped into my head. Cup still to my lips, I glanced at Armin before turning to look at the long line of large rocks that were along the one side of the port. I put my cup down just as Mikasa and Sasha both stood up.

“(Y/n) we’ll be back at the base then we’ll go to the showers.” Sasha mentioned to me as she and Mikasa left with their plates. I nodded in response and turned to look at Armin, noticing he was done eating.  
“Hey, can I show you something?” I whispered to him, nudging his elbow. Armin had his cup up to his lips as he looked down at me.  
“Hm?” He placed it on his empty plate.  
“What is it?”  
“You’ll see.” I got up.

“We’re gonna head back too.” I said to Eren and Connie and they both nodded as they finished up their own dinners.  
Armin and I took our plates over to one of the Marleyans that was cleaning the dishes, and I gazed around for a moment before grabbing Armin’s hand. I hurried out of the pavilion and went behind the wall, pulling the blond behind me.  
“What did you want to show me?” He asked.

“Uhm.” I looked back at the set of rocks along the port.  
“I-it’s over there.” I pointed, a slight blush on my cheeks.  
Armin gave me a slightly confused look, and I pulled him down the little hill leading to the sand before the rocks. I looked behind us as we went down, making sure no one saw. I guided the other to the spot and I watched the ocean for a moment, the water coming a few meters from us.

“What did you want to show me?” Armin snapped my gaze away from the water, a confused expression still on his face.  
“Uhm, actually..” I turned to face him as I blushed profoundly, stepping closer to hold both of his hands in my own.  
“I kinda wanted to uh-” I paused and looked down at our shoes.  
“Suck you off..” I admitted quietly as I brought my face back up to his and gave him a little shrug.  
“Wh-what? Wait, out here?” Now it was Armin’s turn for his cheeks to flush, a surprised expression adorning his pretty features.

I gave him a little nod and a sheepish smile, bouncing on the balls of my feet a few times.  
“But what if someone comes down here?”  
“We should be fine! We can just be quiet..” I suggested.  
“Who’s going to come down here? Plus it’s dark..”  
Armin narrowed his eyes at me in thought as he gazed at both of my eyes.  
He closed his own and let out a sigh before opening them again.  
“You’re crazy, I swear.” Armin reached up to ruffle my hair and stepped closer to the boulder behind him.

I giggled a little loudly as I moved with him, my arms thrown around his shoulders.  
“Mhm!” I closed my eyes and leaned in to press my lips against his, the same pressure pushing back. Armin’s arms snaked their way around my waist to pull me flush against him. 

One of his hands snaked up my back and up to my cheek to cup it, making goosebumps form on my skin. Armin slightly nibbled my bottom lip,  
making me gasp in response. He used that opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth and run it against my own.  
“Mm-mmm..” I made the kiss a little deeper as I stood on my tiptoes.  
Armin’s other hand traveled south and gave one of my butt cheeks a big squeeze, causing me to moan into the kiss once more.  
‘Two can play at this..’ I thought, snaking a hand down his chest to palm him through his pants.

Armin’s eyebrows furrowed and he groaned a little loudly, my one hand fidgeting then successfully undoing his button. We continued to kiss for a moment longer before Armin broke it, his eyelids low as he gazed down at me with his forehead resting on my own.

“Are you sure (y/n)?” He asked .  
“Yeah, I’m sure.” I blushed a little as I watched him move his hands to his pants to unzip them. He shimmied them down his thighs and to his knees, his boner prominent through his boxers.  
“Sorry..” Armin blushed and averted his sight to the side.  
“For..?” My cheeks flushed as well, my hand moving back down to gently rub the underneath of his dick through the blue fabric.  
“Gh.. nothing just, I really want you..” Armin looked back at me.  
I giggled, standing on my tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“Change of thought, hm?” I smirked as I crouched down onto my knees in front of him, his clothed member in front of my face.  
“So.” Armin huffed softly, watching as I gripped the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down his thighs; his dick bouncing upwards.

“Mm..” I licked my lips before reaching my hand up to give his dick a few long strokes.  
“Haah..” Armin slightly twitched, his head snapping down to look at me.  
“So pretty..” I mentioned before leaning in to suck the tip of his member, my eyes closed.  
“(Y/n)!” Armin gasped, his hands gripping his shirt.

I took more of his member into my mouth, before using my hand to spread some of the wetness down his shaft.  
“Hg, f-fuck!” He placed a hand on top of my head lightly.

I pulled my lips away for a second and looked up at him.  
“Baby, you gotta be quiet-”  
“I-I know.” Armin spoke fast, wanting me to continue.  
My face started to turn a little as I licked the underside of his dick, visibly making him shudder.

“Does that feel good Armin?” I mumbled after doing so a few times, using my hand to spread more of my saliva around, spitting more onto his tip gently.  
“Yes, aah..” He whined as I teased him a little with my hand. I then leaned in and wrapped my lips around him again.  
“Shit..” He bit his lip, watching intently as I did so.

I closed my eyes and started to bob my head up and down on his member, taking more of him in each time. Sloppy wet sounds emitted from my mouth, and both of Armin’s hands were on my head this time. He let out low groans and combed his slender fingers through my hair to gather it up and out of the way; he slightly tugged on it.  
“Hmm.” I moaned onto him.  
“Ohh..” Armin bucked his hips, more of his dick pushed into my mouth, making me gag.

My eyes scrunched shut as I choked slightly and pulled back from his member, a thin string of saliva still connecting the two of us. I licked my lips as I caught my breath.  
“I’m sor-sorry..” Armin could barely speak out before I enveloped him with my lips once more, and I put one of my hands on his thigh to help myself keep balance. I kept my other hand at the base of his dick, stroking him.

“Hol-holy shit baby you’re so good at this.” Armin praised and moaned, goosebumps arising on my skin again as I gazed up at him with hazy eyes. Armin hissed and kept his hands on my head and in my hair. He let out another loud moan, a deep arousal flickering in my own pants from Armin’s sounds. I hummed and moved to suck just on his tip, giving him nice squeezes with my hand.

I scooted my knees a little to move closer to him, the sand digging into my knees. I continued to suck him off for a moment longer before he gripped my hair and pulled me away from his dick.  
“Ah-!” My eyes snapped open.  
“I-I’m gonna cum soon..” Armin warned, his eyes squeezing shut for a second.  
I panted for a second before responding.  
“Then lemme,-”  
“Wait c’mere.” Armin grabbed my hands and pulled me up fast. He cupped my cheeks and slammed his lips against my own.

I gasped, immediately moaning into the kiss as he ran his tongue around with mine. He kept his hands on my face as we made out, and I reached down with a hand to gently stroke his sensitive self, and held onto his shirt with the other.

After a long moment of kissing Armin pulled his lips away and hands away.  
“Fuck..” He bit his lip and whined softly.  
He pressed his lips against mine again for a second, groaning when I gave him a thorough squeeze again.

I kissed him back, then crouched back down. I spit gently onto his member again before quickly taking him back into my mouth.  
“Mmmmhmm..” I gave him a long hum, his dick twitching against my tongue. I could taste the saltiness of more precum and I closed my eyes while I concentrated.  
“Ah!” Armin’s hips jolted again when I took him in completely, but I kept my reflex down that time.

I continued to hum, bobbing my head on his cock.  
“(Y-Y/N) I’m so close.” Armin moaned a little too loudly as he laced his fingers into my hair again. I took as much of him into my mouth as I could, my hands gripping his thighs.

Armin squeezed his eyes closed and groaned as he pushed my head down. My mouth completely enveloped him as he came, my eyes now squeezed closed as well for a moment. After Armin came, his grip on my hair loosened and I pulled away. I caught my breath after I swallowed all of his load.  
‘A little bitter..’ I thought as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, my eyebrows furrowed.

“D-Did you just-?” Armin questioned surprisingly, his chest still heaving from cumming. I nodded in response, and he became a little flustered.  
“Y-You didn’t have to, I’m sorry-”  
“It’s fine, really!” I smiled and stood up, some sand falling from my legs. I kissed him quickly, and rubbed my nose along his in the process.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Mhm, I don’t mind.~” I reached down to help tuck him back into his underwear after I pulled them back up his legs.

Armin’s cheeks stayed pink, and he bent down to pull his pants up, adjusting himself after zipping and buttoning them. I had turned around to look over at the water coming up the beach on one side of the wall. Armin’s eyes gazed downwards at my ass, staring for a moment. He then bit his lip and gripped my waist to pull me close, and grinded his still somewhat erect bulge into my cheeks, causing me to gasp.

“Armin!” I whined and quickly turned around, my face completely red as I buried my face into his chest.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He laughed, wrapping his arms around me.  
“Hmph..”

Armin then sat down, pulling me along with him and in between his legs.  
“Think we’ll get caught sneaking back up there?” He asked.  
“I don’t think so, Hange, Levi and Onyankopon should have already left the pavilion by now?” I shrugged, and pressed a kiss to Armin’s nose, making him scrunch his face a little.  
“Remember if we get caught it’s your fault.” He laughed again, leaning in to kiss my forehead.

I huffed playfully.  
“You say that as if you didn’t want to stick your dick in my throat.” I laughed loudly in return, making Armin’s cheeks turn red.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed <3  
> I have other Armin x readers on here btw uwu  
> Follow me on insta! <@bakugxu>


End file.
